Embodiments relate generally to data interfaces for electronic devices
Many electronic devices include multiple components coupled together by one or more data interfaces. For example, a cellular telephone may include a processor core coupled to a radio transceiver, a sound input device, a sound output device, a camera, a display device, a memory device, etc. The functionality of such components has been continually improved to meet market demands. Accordingly, the data interfaces between the components may need to be adapted to increasing bandwidth requirements.